1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in cutting mechanisms, particularly cutting mechanisms adapted to cut sheets of paper from a roll and to produce the cutting members from stamped pieces from sheet metal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The field is full of paper cutting devices which utilize a vertically reciprocating blade and a fixed anvil, and typically the blade is formed with a taper in the blade from one edge to the other with the blade stock being finished to provide a sharp cutting edge adjacent the anvil. It is further typical to have a blade member which is spring biased toward the anvil, and which when moved, in a plane perpendicular to the anvil, actually moves across the anvil in such a way as to progressively cut the sheet material across the width of the sheet.
In each of these cutting devices however the blade has been finished to provide a cutting edge along the blade which provides a sharpened cutting edge which cooperates with either a similarly sharpened edge on the anvil or which cooperates with an edge of the anvil.
In the prior art devices the blade stock has required considerable working to provide a blade which would have sufficient life to be utilized in equipment such as copying machines, duplicating machines, and other printing equipment.
The present invention provides a cutting mechanism wherein the formation of the blade is a one-step stamping operation and the blade is readily positioned in a cutting mechanism and adapted for reciprocating cutting motion with respect to a similar anvil stamped from sheet metal.